Street Demons
by Kaiyin Krueger
Summary: A little fic that I have started. I actually have my own road-racing team and wrote a fic in which the two meet. Kind of a crazy idea that I had when I was bored.
1. Chapter 1: PROJECT Demon Revealed

It was a clear Friday night. All of the local teams got together at Mt. Akina to watch Project D's two aces do some timed laps. Everyone was excited to see if Takumi could beat his own course record which was set when he raced Ryosuke last summer.

"Ryosuke! We can start anytime," Kenji said. The mechanics had just finished preparing Takumi's 86 and he was pulling it up to the line. Ryosuke walked up next to Takumi's window to give him some final words.

"Remember what I want you to practice. Sometimes the ideal line may not be available and you need to find the next best line," he explained. Takumi looked over and nodded.

Keisuke couldn't help but be jealous. He hated that his brother paid so much attention to Takumi. _I'll prove that I'm better than him. My technique will surpass his._ He headed over to his car to warm it up. _I'll wait 'till he takes off and then catch him. That'll show everyone._

At the base of the mountain, Tei was watching for oncoming cars. Suddenly, he heard a grumble rapidly approaching. A car rolled by, all black. He couldn't tell what it was, but he sensed that it was quick. It's wastegate poured open as it passed and started to go up the mountain. He called into his radio to alert Ryosuke.

Ryosuke's radio crackled, "Ryosuke, a car just passed the base of the mountain and is heading up."

"Okay, I'll hold them off," he replied. He held up his hand to stop the countdown. "There's a car coming up."

The galleries heard the car approaching. It had a deep growl and its wastegate bled off the excess boost with a loud shriek.

"Oooh! What kind of car is that!? I've never seen one of those before," was the general comment. As the car past, the license plates told it all. "It has foreign plates! It's not from this country!"

"We seem to be garnering a lot of attention Kaiyin," the passenger said with a smile.

"You should have brought the Sol, Shun," Kaiyin replied.

"We're just here to make our entrance, so it wasn't needed," Shun said.

"Keh. Just means more fun for me," Kaiyin replied with a laugh. He continued up the hill at a normal pace so not to give away any hints about what he or the car is capable of doing. He and his team came for one reason, and one reason only; to defeat Project D.

Ryosuke, Takumi, Keisuke, and everyone waited in anticipation to see what kind of car was coming up. They were receiving radio transmissions every few minutes about it. Soon, they saw headlights and the end of the straight as Kaiyin's car finally reached the summit of Akina.

The car's low exhaust note could be easily heard as well as the turbo spooling as the car accelerated. They all focused their eyes on it, but no one knew what kind of car it was except for Ryosuke.

The car pulled up and parked, the motor still idling from the turbo timer. _Judging by the idle and exhaust note, this thing is pushing out 450hp._ Ryosuke watched as the driver and passenger got out.

The driver got out. He was tall, with long dark hair. He wore a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, typical for a teenage drift kid. Ryosuke was shocked to see that the two weren't that old, 19 at most.

The passenger wasn't quite as tall and had bushy, orange hair. Kaiyin surveyed the crowd, eyes resting on the group in front of him.

"You must be the legendary Takahashi Ryosuke. The pleasure is mine," he said with a bow of his head. Ryosuke didn't know if this was a joke or if this person was so humble to make such a gesture.

Ryosuke approached and shook hands with the boy. "Volkswagen R32 huh? I've yet to see one of these in action. From the sound, yours produces around 450hp," he said as he looked the car over. "And I see that you are not from around here." He pointed to the plates which stated that the car was from Minnesota.

Kaiyin smiled. "Your reputation precedes you, Ryosuke-san. Yeah, it's turbo-charged. If you want to see it in action, you can. You see, I came from America to beat you."

Everyone's eyes focused on Kaiyin as he said this. A rye smile appeared on Ryosuke's face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't street race anymore. Plus, I only race the best road racers."

Nakazato and Shingo from the Night Kids pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. "Stupid kid, opening up his mouth like that to Ryosuke. I don't think he knows who he's dealing with," Shingo said with a sneer.

Kaiyin smiled. "But, I think that you'll find me to be quite a handful. But if you don't want to race, that's fine. I guess I'll just have to beat the rest of your team," he replied.

Nakazato stepped in to say his piece. He had heard enough gloating by this new guy who wasn't even from the country. "Hey, kid, do you know who you're even running your mouth to? I bet you can't keep up with me," he scoffed.

Kaiyin turned to face this new person. "Really? How about we find out then. Get your car, and we'll run a downhill match and I'll lose you before the 5 hairpins."

Nakazato's pride was hit with this comment. "You'll regret this. I'll show you what a 'real' R32 can do."

Soon, the 86 was cleared and Nakazato's black R32 was lined up next to Kaiyin's black R32. Kaiyin readied himself, a smile coming to his face. _Time to show everyone how fast you are._

The starter raised his hands and both cars rocketed off the line when they dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Race Between Kaiyin and ...

Both cars were side by side down the straight. Matching gear shifts were amplified with simultaneous shrieks from the wastegates. As they neared the first corner, Nakazato had the inside line and started to pull ahead of Kaiyin.

"Heh, all talk." He downshifted into third, tracing the line, and accelerating after the apex. He cleared the corner quickly and on the exact line that he wanted. "Ha! I'm on tonight," he exclaimed. The second corner came in a hear-beat and a flame out of the back of his exhaust signaled his entry. The turbo spool signaled his exit as the GT-R shot around the corner. He checked his mirror to see how far behind the VW was. "He's probably already g…"

Kaiyin grinned as he was still inches off of Nakazato's bumper. "This should prove to be a fun night," he said as he threw the car into fourth and continued to stay behind the GT-R. Although not an easy match, Nakazato was making Kaiyin work to keep pace.

The cars continued on down the run, matching entry and exit speed. Neither car gained or lost ground as each corner flew by. The galleries were certainly enjoying the race, crying out for more, cheering the drivers to push harder.

"Damn! He's a better driver than I thought. He knows the perfect line for gripping," Nakazato said to himself. He laid into the accelerator more and more after each turn trying to increase his pace. _No matter what I do, he is staying with me._ Then an idea came to him. _The five hairpins are coming up. With his bigger turbo, he'll have more lag allowing me to pull ahead through the successive corners. _"I can win this!"

The first of the five hairpins came up and Nakazato let off the gas, throwing a flame out the back. He got on the breaks and pointed the nose to the apex and put the accelerator to the floor. His GT-R rocketed forward. _I knew it! My exit speed is faster than his because I don't have as much lag._ However, he noticed headlights coming up on his right. _It can't be!_

Kaiyin had watched Nakazato's movements at the entrance of the first hairpin, a lefthander. When Nakazato braked, Kaiyin kept accelerating. When the corner came, he braked hard, making a four-two shift, and threw his R32 sideways. He kept the gas to the floor as he held the outside line inches from the guardrail and Nakazato's bumper.

At the exit, he had an open lane ahead of him and began to pull around Nakazato. "No you don't," Nakazato said as he closed the inside line. He braked, harder than normal as his entrance was too tight, holding the inside.

Kaiyin moved outside again, throwing the car sideways and bringing it around. _Three more left. _He was able to pull along side Nakazato again on the short straight. Nakazato kept holding the inside, even if it meant his entrance needed to be slower.

_There's no way he can pass on the outside. He couldn't possibly hold the line if he went too fast. Nakazato kept to his plan. They came to the third hairpin and he once again held the inside and watched as Kaiyin stuck to the outside._

Kaiyin noticed that Nakazato's overall speed throughout the corner had dropped. _There's a slight chance. I just need to time it right._ As they were approaching the entrance to the fourth hairpin, Kaiyin quickly pressed a switch, adjusting the settings on his Haldex system.

The fourth hairpin came up and Nakazato slowed down. However, Kaiyin kept the same pace. A look of concern showed upon Nakazato. _What? Is he planning to kill himself!_ Nakazato stuck to his plan of attack, and held the inside line. With his slower entrance, Kaiyin's R32 nosed out Nakazato's as they turned in. Kaiyin's car shot sideways, holding it's line, slowly drifting inwards.

"No way! He can't possibly hold that line" Nakazato shouted. He kept pressing on, his foot gradually pressing down further on the accelerator.

Kaiyin held his car with zero-counter steer, his foot firmly planted to the floor. His front bumper was inches from Nakazato's, and his rear was inches from the guardrail. _Just a little more._ At the exit, he put the clutch to the floor, slamming the car into third. It lurched forward as it straightened out and he had passed Nakazato.

Nakazato watched the black R32 pull in front of him and disappear around the fifth hairpin, putting more and more distance between the two. _How…how did he pass me?_ "That was impossible, how could he pull that off?" The race had been settled and Nakazato had been beaten.

As Kaiyin crossed the finish line, he gave a sigh of relief. "Lucky," he said under his breath. He came to a stop and looked over at Nakazato who pulled up next to him. They both got out of their cars and Kaiyin extended his hand out to Nakazato's. "You're a very good racer. Much more than I expected," Kaiyin said with a smile.

Nakazato was somewhat surprised at the other's humble demeanor. _I was the one who underestimated my opponent._ They shook hands and parted. "We'll have to race again sometime," Nakazato said as he got back into his car. Kaiyin nodded in reply and headed back up the mountain.

The news had just reached the top. The radio crackled, "It's the Volkswagen! Nakazato lost!" Everyone was a bit shocked. "To think a complete outsider could beat Nakazato," someone commented. Soon, Kaiyin appeared back at the top and picked up Shun. He glanced over at Ryosuke and the others before turning around and heading back.

"We'll have to keep our eyes on them," Ryosuke said as he watched the black R32 disappear around the first corner and head back down the mountain.


End file.
